


Light From The Window

by KyeAbove



Series: Only Human [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Joey talks about his feelings. Mostly the bad ones.





	Light From The Window

**Author's Note:**

> This’ll make more sense if you’ve read [Robin On The Roof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076898), as this is a sequel to it.

“Today I thought about killing Sammy, and that scares and fascinates me.” Joey scratched a frowning face onto the paper in front of him, and slid it Henry’s way.

“Would you do it? Kill anyone?” Henry asked, folding up the paper and taking a pair of scissors to it. Joey watched every cut.

“Maybe. I don’t see how I could now.” Joey gestured to his wheelchair. “If someone sat in my lap, I could possibly strangle them. Maybe I could run somebody over?" Joey laughed, and it was the first time he’d laughed in a long time. It was a broken laugh, and ended by a harsh cough, but it was a laugh nonetheless.

Henry unfolded the paper, the snowflake, and passed it back to Joey.

“I made something good out of something bad. I’m not say you can, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Henry placed his hand on top of Joey’s. “Maybe use this as an opportunity to humanize yourself?”

“Why would I be anything else but human?”

“You know what I mean. To everyone, you’re still the untouchable boss. Show them who you really are.”  
  
“I fear they’d lose respect for me.”  
  
Henry forced the grimace off his face before it could fully form. Very few people respected Joey.  But this could change that.  
  
“Tell them that too.”

The only thing keeping the room from basking in darkness was the light from outside the window. The street lights were coming on, and they should have gone home hours ago.

“I don’t think I can.” Joey grabbed Henry’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m not strong enough to face death, and I’m not strong to admit these sort of feelings to anyone but you.”

“Start with me then, again.” Henry caught Joey’s gaze. “What are you feeling right now?”  
  
“Lost. Scared. I’m so in love with you, and I think I could hurt you too given the chance. Why am I like this?”

“We’ll figure that out another day.” Henry rose from his chair, and circled the table without letting go of Joey’s hand. “We know how you’re feeling, and that’s a start.” Henry placed a kiss to the top of Joey’s head. “For now, I’m taking you home.”  
  
“I don’t want to be alone tonight.”  
  
“Don’t worry. I’m not going to leave you. Not tonight. Not ever.”


End file.
